Silver Tears: KERES
by SGS1-POTC
Summary: NEW TITLE! Breathing hardly, Sam stepped through the gate. Leaving her best friends behind. Her Life. Everything she had ever worked for. Everything she had and loved. That was before she became a Keres.
1. Death is evil

Silver Tears

Summary: Breathing hardly, Sam stepped through the gate, leaving her friends behind. Her life. Everything she every worked for. Friends family. Everything that she had and loved. Before she became a Keres.

Rating: T, to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, and sadly, I do not own the Stargate and it's charcters, I know shocking. And sad.

AN: If you are reading this, then I am happy. I finally figured out how to work it! YEAH ME!!! Lol. Please R&R. The fair, the good, the prettty, the beautiful. The bad, the ugly, the evil, and the horrid. All welcomed:-D Plus, This stroy is mixed up when Jack is think, I just wrote stuff down. ;-) So don't kil me for it! Gets pilled in horrible reviews about the mix up of events AHHHH!!!!

Sancia Valara the Muse: Woah! Boy, she's gonna have some pretty nasty paper cuts! Anywho, I'd get reading and hopefully enjoy and review, before she gets out. She's gonna be pretty mad!!!

SG-1 sat aorund the fire at thier camp posted in a clearing on P3X-957, sipping some water and eating their nasty MREs. Each stuck in thier own though, observing the others.

Jacks thoughts: Here we are. Our fourth straight boring mission. Did I say boring. And FOURTH?!?!?! It's a new record for us. Usually we run into trouble from the first step on the planet. But so far, with everything that's been going on, General Hammonad didn't want to take any chances. Sigh

Daniel has been, very distant and has been keeping busy. Sure, he interacts, but he's just been...distant. All the time. Sure, he is usually like this but...nevermind. He's participated in everything. Answers people. But with the deah of Sha're, well I REALLY don't want to go into that. It's a whole other story.

Teal'c, well, Teal'c was his usual stotic self. But, if you really new him, you knew he was also troubled. Well, his son just got married, and that's just for starters. Not to mention losing his symbiote. But, so far, he's been the best. Besides me that is!

Me, Colonel Jack O'Neill, is being his usual self. I am just trying to cheer the team up. Expecilly Carter. She has been the most distant, ingnoring us when she can. I guess that takes up to Carter.

Carter has been the most distant. Ignoring us when she can. If we ask her a question then she usual signals with her hands or nods her head. Now all we try to ask her is questions she HAS to answer with her voice. That's kinda working but not as we planned.

And whenever we try to get together or something she makes up some excuse like, "I have to work on this machine SG-7 brought back. And it has to be done by next week or it will be sent to Area 51." I mean, what kind of lame excuse is that. We even took her to Janet, who said nothing phsical was wrong. We also tried Cassie, asking, being friendly, friendly ordering, and even ordering and yelling. But that just made her clam up more.

Jack was startled back to reality by a yell. Then rapid gunfire. He looked up to see Teal'c holding his staff in his hand, looking, but not shootingm confusingly into the forest that surrounded them. He then loked to Daniel who was also standing, but also not shooting, looking into the forest. That left...

"Carter!" Snapped Jack.

Sam was firing into the forest rapidly back and forth. The she stopped. She stood there for a while just standing there, leaving silence once again surrounding them. Jack wondered what had happened but but didn't want to ask about it. BUT he also DIDN'T want silence. So he decided to ask.

"So Carter, what was that for?"

Sam still stood there. Just, staring into the forest.

"Sam?" Daniel asked walking up to Sam.

Sam, when Daniel touched her, fell.

She collapsed. She landed hardly on the ground. Daniel gasped. He was the only one who could actully see her in the shadows of the campfire. "What is wrong Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

Daniel just stood there, looking into Sam's face.

"Spacemonkey?" Jack walked up to Daniel and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The arceoligest just pointed. The Major lay, blood covering her face and running down her chest. In fact, her whole body was covered and layered in blood. Yet, amazingly, she was still breathing.

Then, "Keres risides in the forest." Jack looked confused, Teal'c look shocked, well as shocked as the big Jaffa could, and Daniel looked horrified. "It-it's greek. Meaning, 'Evil Spirits'." explained Daniel after a while after seeing Jack's blank look.

"Oh." Sam went on explaining, "Leave me. Leave me. I am dead. You cannot save me. I will die as soon as I finish this message. Don't take me back. Its a-" Sam took a sharp gasp, then-no pulse.

After a moments silence, Jack said, "Teal'c pick her up. We're moving out." The still shocked Jaffa went to pick her up.

"But Jack-"

"Don't Daniel."

They left for the stargate. Each fealing depressed and gulity. Each wondering what they could've done to prevent this. WHen the gate opened they all walked through.

Ow!!! I think we ran out of medicine and bandages!!!!! I AM BLEEDING TO DEATH!!!!

Sancia Valara the Muse: No your not!

Yes I am! More will be on the way promise!!! (But I will get my revenge on you MUHAHAHA!!!!!

Sancia Valara the Muse: If you can figure out how to post.

Yeah, well, I got this up didn't I?

Sancia Valara the Muse: I guess...

Please R&R!!!! It might make the hurting and bleeding stop:-

Sancia Valara the Muse: And maybe it will settle her down.

Hey!

Sancia Valra the Muse:-D


	2. Off to the Gate room I go!

Summary: Breathing hardly, Sam stepped through the gate, leaving her friends behind. Her life. Everything she worked for. Her friends, family. Everything that she had and loved. Before she became a Keres.

Sancia Valara the Muse: Did you need to tell them the summay?

No

Sancia Valara the Muse: Ok then. You okay? Sees author dancing around

Oh, yes! I figured out how to post, got a review, and am beginning to start the 2nd chapter!!!

Disclaimer: Don't make me feel bad. We all know I don't own this. Sadly. sigh

_Previously on Silver Tears:_

_With blood layering her body, Sam whispers, "Keres resides in the forest," Daniel explained, It-its greek. Meaning 'Evil Spirits"." Sam went on explaining, "Leave me. Leave me. I am dead. You cannot save me. I will die as soon as I finish talking. Don't take me back. It's a-" Sam sank to the ground. ...When the gate opened, Teal'c carrying Sam, they all walked through._

Sg-1 sat around Sam's bed, just getting down showering, and the debriefing. The general wasn't all to happy, but no one got into trouble. _Big suprise. _Thought Jack sarcasticly.

They knew she was dead, the doctor proved it. But yet, she was still breathing somehow. It was weird. Jack then went to his office, excusing himself of paperwork. Daniel went to rest. And Teal'c was performing kel'no'reem. So know Sam was alone. Her eyes opened. She got up out of bed, a light glowing around her the it died down. It showed a new Sam.

Sam's hair was, well about the same. It was still short and blonde, but it had brown highlights. Her skin was darker and smoother, but not by much. Her out was, a dark purple shirt, black pants with a loop belt.

A knife and it's holder around her leg. Black boots. And a long, sharp, black sword in it;s carrier around her chest. Engraved on the black, slick, smooth, sword was a moon with a sun inside of the moon.

People stared in awe at the Major and stepped aside as she came. People ran inside their offices' if they were near, and people hid in other peoples' offices. Teal'c ran out of his in time t see Sam run by. Jack and Daniel came out as well, running after her. Sam stopped a drew out the small knife from a holder around her waist.

When she turned, Everyone stopped dead in thier tracks and stared, even the big Jaffa was scared as to what he saw there.

Her eyes were red, filled with anger and feiry, she had a red/black glow to her. It, simply put, scared the heck out of someone if they saw her. Then she spoke. Her voice was low.

"You dare stop me?" She said standing up straight.

"Ye-yes!" Said Jack after a moments silence. Sam looked at him then everyone else, cocking her head. Then she lifter her head up to the ceiling.

She then lowered her head again, slowly, and said, "Well then, you are not doing a very good job."

Sam the sped away, and they ran after her, after about two minutes of confusion and shock. She was headed for the gate room.

I thought of continuing this story and telling of the events at the gate room. But I will save them for next time and stop there. This is my revenge. Maybe. Wiggles eyebrows

Sanica Valara the Muse: Yeah, put the poor people in misery. rolls eyes

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sancia Valara the Muse: You need help. Anywho, You have no idea where this story is going do you?

No clue.

Sancia Valara the Muse: Please review. Add suggetions will ya? I don't even know where this is going. But I have some idea...

I need a new muse. R&R please!!! Plus I need to work on my author notes. Their londer then the fic itself. ;-P


	3. Excape

I tried to renew that last two chapters so it would be eaiser to read. It didn't work.

S V the Muse: Obviously. Hey! I got a new nickname!

Yes, anywho, I am keeping these shorter, the author notes that is and will make the chapters longer. Hopefully. You get this one today cause I have nothing else to do. And I am tired and bored so this is probably not going to be to good! lol

S V the Muse: Yeah just got back from touring the school! Lol.

At the gate room, Sam stopped. She stood there in the doorway with the people who were currently in the gate room working on the gate, staring at her.

Jack was the first one to the dooorway with a raised zat. Teal'c was next with a staff weapon, Daniel trailing behind, with, well, no weapon.

"Don't move!" Ordered Jack. Though he didn't have to. Sam collapsed to the floor.

"What happened Doc?" Asked Jack a few minutes later, after rushing Sam to the informary.

"Honestly, Sir? I have no clue," Janet sighed and paused.

"And?" Prodded on the impatient Colonel.

Janet sighed again. The alarms blared then with an onbase unscheduled gate activation.

"Great timing!" Murmured Janet. She had no clue as how to explain what she saw. No clue at all.

At the Gate room the stargate was dialing the alpha site. No one had been in or out of the control room since SG-12 left for their mission to P3X-457. _'And that was two days ago!' _Thoguth General Hammond.

"We can't shut it down Sir!" Yelled Walter from his place at the controls.

"It's on base right?" Asked Daniel.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. But no one has stepped into the Control Room for over a day." Explained Teal'c.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight."

The blast doors shut and the iris opened. With the General's oreder to shut it, Walter placed his hand on the panel, it didn't close. Neither the blast doors open. Something was wrong.

Walter tried again, this time only the blast doors opened. What they saw was surprising, if not expected.

Down in the gate room, Sam stood with her sword across her chest. Breathing hardly, Sam stepped through the gate. Leaving her friends behind. Her life. Everything she had ever worked for. Friends, family. Everything she had and loved. Before she became a Keres.

I know, not long like I said. But I HAD t stop there! And to be honest, I have no idea where this is going. In this story, I am writing as I go along. Plus, usually I know where my stories are going. But yeah. I didn't have much time to write this. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed!!!

S V the Muse: Please review! We are brain dead and have nothing. SO we migt not update in a while. Unless you reveiw. But that's just because we are brain dead. Not cause' We're mean. We're not. Just brain dead:-D


	4. Two years later

Sorry it took me so long to update but you know how it is. Busy and all that...Plus school started so yeah...

::Silver Tears::

Her world was different now. Everything was clearer, sharper. All sounds and sight. Every little thing the moved, even if it was across the huge clearing, she could hear and see what it was.

She thought differently. Nothing was the same. And she was scared that she would never be the same. Never go home and be with her friends. Never be the same.

She was broken out of her trance when a hand pulled her into the dark woods behind the gate. A needle was put into her dark, leathery, rough skin.

And she was knocked out cold in a matter of seconds. She didn't even feel the metal cursing through her veins, changing her even more.

At the SGC

Two years later...

Everything and everyone went on working. SG-1 got another female scientist named Lt. Carley Maidden. She was turning to be OK. Maybe even better than Ok.

Since she was a civialian, Jack had gone out with her and married her. Though Jack knew she could never fill the part in his heart, which still was reserved for a certain ex-Major, he still loved her.

Daniel had married Janet, Teal'c had been married to Ishta and then moved back to Chulack.

But of course he visited every so often, and he also still helped with the Jaffa movement and the Gou'ald.

Still, everything was different now.

But they moved on. Life moved on. Even if it meant leaving someone they loved behind.

The KERES homeworld

They had moved to another planet called Faxton. They enslaved the poor natives who had lived there before, and turned them into slaves.

Samantha had changed. With no memory of her prevoius life whatsoever, it wasn't hard. They had shot her with a sort of chemical and it changed her into a powerful, beautful young woman.

They had changed her looks. Her hair was long and brown, with a hint of blonde still showing. Her skin was fair and smooth, and she was all the mens' eye-candy. Everyone wanted her. So everyone got her.

Sam had a real husband though, his name being Evalac. Meaning, name of a king. They changed her name to Lomasi. Meaning, pretty as a flower.

They did all this hoping that she not remember her previous life. And they gave her a FEW extra doses to be sure. But they did this anyway. Better safe than sorry right?

So now she ruled along side Evalac, a her dark side showed brightly. And it scared the heck out of SG-1.

At the SGC

They were on the ramp to the gate waiting for the wormhole to open, they were going to the planet called Faxton, as Daniel had translated. It was said to have VERY advanced technoligy.

And they seemed to have knowlage of the Gou'ald that could help them destroy them. But when they got to the Faxton homeworld, they had the biggest shock they had ever had.

Author's Notes: 

I doubt I will continue this story if people don't start reveiwing. It's not a threat. I just...no body's reading! I only have one reveiwer and I thank TiaRat for reveiwing!!!

No one seems interested. If you ARE reading this and there is some reason you are not reveiwing, please tell me! I want to fix what ever is messed up!

I know the first few chapters are messed up, and I tried to fix them. But didn't take my fixes so they are going to be messed up untill I get to them.

If even only one person reveiws it will lift my spirits! Heavy critiziam welcomed! But also REALY REALLY REALLY godd reveiws are also welcomed! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	5. Meeting

I wanna thank E. Nagrom, stxs, Flobee52, TheReader:/, and TiaRat, tthe only ones who have reveiwed so far, and the ones who are keeping me with this story. I am doing this to them. Or at least the ones who WANT to read this story! ;-) Lol, anyways, enjoy!!!

Silver Tears:

SG-1 stepped through the wormhole and out the other side. Beautiful green grass, tress, and flowers, all surrounded them. Yet they knew something was wrong. They could feel it.

"Something is wrong." Stated Teal'c.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said, taking off his dark sunglasses and looking around. "I really don't like the feeling I am getting from this place."

They heard foot steps aproaching and a young soldier showed her face. A sword on her back, and a bag around her waist, showed she had no intentions of staying.

She had long brown hair with blonde highlights. Maybe in her early twenties? Thought Jack.

her hair fell down to her waist in a long braid. She was wearing a green shirt that wrapped around her breasts and stopped mid-stomach.

An armband was around her upper arm and around her leg. She was wearing a short wrap around skirt and a balck ring was around her belly-botton. She was beautiful.

When she saw them she stood up straight. "Who are you?" She asked. Fair skinned, beauty thought Jack. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this stuff with is wife around but still...

"Ah, we're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth. We are here to seek allies." Daniel explained.

"I am Lomasi. You have not answered my question." They knew it was an order. They could tell. The men on SG-1 felt like they knew her. Though they knew they had never met her. Or had they?

"I'm Carley, this is Daniel, and Teal'c and..."

"Jack." Jack finished for Lt. Maidden. Or Lt. O'Neill. But she went by Maidden. And Jack went by O'Neill.

"Ah." She tilted her head up and at that moment SG-1 had figured out who it was. Sam.

After a moment's silence, and SG-1 just standing there staring, a male voice was heard.

"Lomasi! Lomasi! Where were you? We have been searching for you for hours!" Gasped Avon.

"No, leave me be!" Shouted Lomasi, when Avon grabbed her arm and started dragging her.

He let go, finally realizing what he had done.

"I am sorry Lomasi! Please don't hurt me!" He screamed. He cryed. Hard. He knew what they punishment was for touching Lomasi without her permission. Death. The cruelest way. It was her rule.

"You will die!" She screamed. SG-1 jumped.

Men came pouring out of the forest surrounding them, weapons held high. Pointing them at SG-1. Sg-1 was still in shock, but not that much.

"Wh-what?" Stummored Daniel.

"Not you! Him!" Lomasi shouted, pointing at Avon. "Burn his body! Then through the ashed to the ground and spit on them! Burn him alive!"

And a single man was carried off to be burned alive. Sg-1 was handcuffed and lead away. They all were shocked at how dark she became. How evil she became.

But Jack srtill had the birning sensation within him. And it was eating him alive. If that didn't kill him, either Carley would when she found out about Sam and him, or Sam would, finding out about marrying Carley.

He doubted Carley would figure out about him and Sam because no one else knew, even Daniel didn't know, but Carley was smart. So she WOULD figure it out. Even if he had to tell her.

They were taking and tied to poles in the town square, and they heard screaming. They saw people gathering around. And they saw the single man burning to death. Alive.

When it was over, his ashes were spred on the ground. People spit and stomped on the ashes. And they heard curses. Then people gathered around them.

Then Lomasi, Sam, stepped in front of them.

"If they do not excape in two days, I will burn down the poles they are on."

That shocked SG-1. Then it was quiet. Everyone was gone. So they spoke.

"So, we have to get off these poles, convince Sam she's her, then excape again. All in two days." Jack thought aloud.

"We've had worse." Daniel said.

"Yeah I guess we have."

"Jack, I know I have been on our team for two years but, I don't think in that time, we've been in worse."

"I know Carley. It'd seem that way wouldn't it?"

"O'Neill, if we do not get out off here soon, there will be no worse."

"Way to state the obvious Teal'c." Jack sighed. There was no worse.

Autor's note:

I am continuing this story, for now. Because of the reveiwers. Thanks guys! I do not have a beta. Just so ya know. So any mistakes are mine. Me and Sancia thank ya.

Sancia Valara the Muse: Please keep reviewing. We felt so good all day. All happy and stuff. Nice reveiws can do that. ;-D!!!!! Luv ya reveiwers!

Anyways, thanks peoples, keep reveiwing and enjoying this!!!!! More to come...


	6. Leaving

Here's another chapter for ya'll! I thank all my reveiwers, the are all so nice!! Thanks Guys!!!

S V: What if there's girls?

Sigh Thank you guys, AND GIRLS!!!!

Oh, by the way, I recommend some music for this chapter. I also listen to music when I write these stories/chapters. You don't have to, but I recommend it. Like Youtube,

S V: And if you DO listen to some, make it a sad song. This is a sad/happy chapter. Tissue alert!

P.S. I am listening to Cassie, by flyleaf. And sorry this update took so long, I went to Paramount's King's Island. Now the Face Off was awesome...

Silver Tears:

They had been hanging there for a day so far, and they still had nothing. Everything was beginning to hurt. Plus, they were thirsty.

They were hungry, but they were use to it. Carley was complaining, Jack was trying to calm her, Daniel was trying to think of a salution, and Teal'c was trying to get free, but not to much vail.

They had no idea where Sam, or Lomasi, as they had learned, was. They assumed she was confused as heck. They all saw tha look she had when she first saw them. She knew them. But only for a split second.

It was night now, and they knew that if they didn't get out soon, then they would burn. Unless they could get to Carter. But they doubted that. And they hated it.

I hate this! Hate feeling this helpless! Hate not being able to get free! And I hate not being able to help Sam, Jack thought. Then he had a plan. It may hurt, but he was willing to do it. And so was the others. Except for Carley.

Next Day:

Sam stood in front of them. Or, Lomasi. She looked at them in dismay. She was remembering them. But she still wasn't in her right mind.

It's time, thought Jack. He pulled free from his ties and fell from the pole landing on his feet. Everyone, except SG-1, was surprises.

Jack walked over to Sam, took her chin in his hand, lifted her chin up, and kissed her.

Everyone gasped, they knew what the peneltly was, but SG-1 also knew, and took the chance.

They saw tears fall from her eyes. They fell from her face freely. She was crying hard. And they knew it. Right then. They knew. She remembered them. ANd they were taking her home.

Sam untied them from their poles. "One has excaped. So they all may leave. I am a woman of my word." They then took Sam, not Lomasi, but Sam, by the arm, and they led her to the gate. She went freely, still crying. Jack felt like crying himself. I will later, he promised himself. He knew he couldn't hold the tears that threatened to fall in for to long.

The stargate activated and they all stepped through.

At Jack's Cabin, next day:

Sam knocked at his door. She had to talk to him. The rest of SG-1, including Lt. Maidden, forgave her. Now she needed Jack to forgive her. Plus she needed to talk about the kiss. And her retirement. And her moving.

Jack opened the door and looked at the beautiful tear-stained face looking up at him. He felt a pang in his heart.

"Car-Carter." Jack stumbled. "Sir." "Come in."

They stepped into the living room and Carley was sitting there, a wedding ring on her and Jack's finger. A little girl ran out of a room nearby followed by a little boy. The little girl was screeching and clinged to Jack's leg. Sam almost broke down. They had more then they let on.

"I-I'm leaving." She finally gasped.

"What?!" Jack yelled. Sam flinched. Everyone else jumped nearly a foot high.

"Sorry." Jack apoligized.

"I'm moving to California. I'm leaving tomorrow. Well, tonight." A horn honcked outside.

"Bye Jack." It was raining outisde and the horn on the cab wouldn't shut up. Sam kissed Jack on the cheek and turned and went out the door, knowing this was the last she would see of them for a very long time. The rain was pouring, mixing in with her tears. The silver tears that would not leave. That was like a rain fall down her face.

She got in the cab and didn't look back. She knew enough. Enough to know that, no matter what, they would always be her friends. No matter what.

Jack's house:

Jack stood in the door way. He watched her leave. He saw her crying. But he felt a burning on his cheek were he had kissed her. He heard his kids' screaming. He knew his wife was staring. But he couldn't move, he just couldn't. And he had to know why she left. She had to have a reason. But he was pretty sure he knew what it was. And he wasn't ready to face her. And he knew he couldn't. Because she left.

Author's note:

I guess I should end it here...sigh.

S V: You are so mean!!!!

NO! I mean, I will end THIS story here, but I will post a sequal called, well I haven't decided yet. I was thinking of something like, "Starting over" or "A new life" or "We will meet again" or something like that. Please give me suggestions! Thanks! Don't worry the sequal will be longer than this story. Here's a sneak peek!

No name yet:

Sam was screaming. Her husband was dead, her child was taken away from her. Now they were killing her. She turned them down, and she lost everything. Her house, her money, her husband, her child, everything. Sam was giving up.

She was taken by a Gou'ald, he gave her a choice, become his queen, or die and have everyone else live. She would rather die. So that's what she picked. Bad idea. The Gou'ald killed everyone, and took away from her. She gave up.

Black overcame her and she fell to the ground. She was unconseince, but not before she heard the gunfire in the backround and the voices of SG-1.

Author's Note:

"And took away from her" sounds like a typo but it isn't. I need a boys name for her son. Thanks!!! Please R&R and give me ideas for the sequal! Plus anything else!!!! Thanks!!


End file.
